<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Obviously Can't Be Trusted On Your Feet by midnightelite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29142117">You Obviously Can't Be Trusted On Your Feet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightelite/pseuds/midnightelite'>midnightelite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, F/M, Shower Sex, newlyweds, post game lockerroom, wallsexforhazza2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:07:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29142117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightelite/pseuds/midnightelite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a victory with Harpies, Ginny finds herself a little tense. Nothing a warm shower can't fix, right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Obviously Can't Be Trusted On Your Feet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazzaP/gifts">HazzaP</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my second posted smut scene and my second post h/g story! I'm a bit nervous about this one, so let me know what you guys think!!</p><p>This is for HazzaP because she is an amazing person and deserves the world. I hope this story lives up to what you dreamed it could be! &lt;3</p><p>Thank you to @deadwoodpecker (deadptarmigan on ao3) and lilyevansjan30 for beta this fic for me!! You're the best!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Excitement coursed through her system like water bursting through a dam, rushing chaotically around its bed. She played a good game, and she and the other Harpies were in total sync, though that was thanks to the extra practices Gwenog added to the schedule. She followed the group of Holyhead Harpies as they rounded the pitch following their victory, the cheers of the crowd fueling her elation. Moments like this </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost</span>
  </em>
  <span> made up for the lost time at home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They made their descent</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>feet hitting the grassy ground with a thud</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>and headed over to shake the hands of the opposing team. As Ginny headed towards the locker room, that exhilaration coursing through her system settled low in her abdomen, causing heat to pool in the area. She thought of her husband; they’d married shortly before the season started, and now that it was coming to a close she couldn’t wait to spend more time with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thoughts about what they could do to fill that time. Floated around her head, causing that pool in her abdomen to expand and deepen. She forced herself back to the present; she smiled and waved at the fans that gathered in the hall as she headed toward their locker room, signing a few autographs along the way. She disappeared into the open area, lined with cupboards for their belongings and a wall of showers, curtained off for their use. Most of the team changed and apparated home for a shower, planning to meet up at Carys’s Cavern later to celebrate their victory, but Ginny found showering in the quickly emptying locker room to be the perfect balm for her frazzled nerves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though the excitement of a match and the exhilaration of winning was addictive, it could never fully chase away the stress she endured as the game played out. Her tensed muscles never failed to remind her of the pressure one experienced while playing in front of a sea of thousands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thinking back to her time at Hogwarts, the games used to be relaxing and fun, but she found that at the professional level the words that came to mind were nerve-wracking and taxing. Ginny attempted to pay attention to everything going on, while she simultaneously tried to prove to Gwenog she deserved the starting chaser position she had been awarded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although she had to admit to herself, the uncertainty of wondering whether she would be successful, the thrill of a challenge, was exciting. She would take tight muscles any day for the euphoria that flooded her system when their efforts paid off and the team was victorious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She waved goodbye to her passing teammates, assuring them as they went that she’d meet them at the pub they frequented near their training facility. Once the locker room emptied out, Ginny stripped off her quidditch robes and headed toward the nearest shower stall. She heard distantly the sound of the wizard wireless network-Celestina’s newest hit softly filled the empty space-and assumed one of her teammates left on their radio. The song soothed some of her tension, reminding her of days spent at the Burrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny turned the nozzle on and water rained down in a comforting pitter-patter. She stepped under the stream, and let loose a deep moan as the warm water lightly pounded at her taut muscles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I sure hope you're alone in there, considering I’m right here.” A very familiar dry tone cut through the room and the heat in her abdomen flared up to an intense flame. Images floated through her head of what could happen, reigniting the excitement she felt post-game. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sadly, I’m a little too alone. I could really use some company,” Ginny replied huskily. She moved the curtain just enough to fit her head through the opening, the slight chill causing her nipples to pebble and goose flesh to paint her milky skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sight before her was very much appreciated. Harry was making his way toward the stall she filled, shirt revealing more and more of his toned abdomen as he pulled it higher and higher. Ginny had to admit, Auror training really helped to fill him out, and it was doing wonders for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As his head reappeared from beneath the long-sleeved harpies shirt, he shot her a roguish grin, his glasses askew, bringing a smile to her face for a different reason than he was intending she was sure. Harry slipped his trousers off, bringing his underwear with it. His erection sprung free, the bobbing motion drawing her eye to his thick length. Her eyes snapped up to his, he was only a few paces away now, and as he continued to close the distance she could see his pupils blown wide beneath his wire frames. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he was within her reach, Ginny tangled her hand lightly in his hair, crashing her lips to his. The movement caused her rosy peaks to gently graze across the planes of his chest, making her brain go a little fuzzy and drawing tiny moan from her lips. She felt Harry’s warm hands land firmly on her hips, squeezing gently; he moved forward, bringing them both into the steam filled stall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt the warm water cascade over her before her back roughly hit the tiled wall. Harry’s hand trailed up her side, the callouses on the pads of his fingers scratched a light trail causing a shiver to run up her spine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand twisted into the strands of her hair and pulled roughly, changing the angle to deepen the kiss. The tugging sensation caused her to arch her back, her shoulders anchoring her to the wall as the rest of her body lifted off. The slip of their wet bodies created sparks beneath her skin that shot right down to the apex of her thighs. Harry’s other hand ghosted around her hip before he cupped her bum and used the new grip to grind her hips against his, causing light to erupt behind her lids. The friction between her legs was not enough to bring her where she needed to go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of Ginny’s hands slid down the back of his neck; she ghosted her fingernails across Harry’s shoulder blades, drawing a growl from deep within his chest. He tugged a bit harder on her copper locks, and she bit his lip gently in response, soothing it with a swipe of her tongue. She pulled away slightly, her breathing coming out in gasps. Her eyes locked onto his, a faraway look in them, partially hidden by his fogged up glasses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She removed the frames, sticking them on the shelf along the wall to her right. His lips started blazing a trail along the curve of her neck, causing her eyes to slam shut and her retreating hand to grip the ledge in a vice grip. His lips sucking and tongue dancing across the column of her throat had her head falling back against the cool tiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She needed </span>
  <em>
    <span>more.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Harry," Ginny pleaded, "touch me." She heard a hum buzz in his throat before she felt cool air replace his hand on her bum. His featherlight touches danced across her sensitive bud, teasing tiny bolts of electricity that made her toes curl into the warm water pooling at the bottom of the stall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She dug her nails in his back, the barely there touches driving her spare with the need for more. She tried to grind down on his hand, but he moved with her, keeping his touch light as air along her labia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His lips traveled south, creating a blazing path to her breasts, before taking a rosy peak between his lips and sucking gently. Her forehead crinkled at the added sensation; it was only a whisper of what she needed at that moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry split his attention dutifully between the two points of contact. He was playing with her, and Ginny's frustration was mounting. He would bring her right to the edge then tease her back before she could reach her release.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Potter," she growled, "I swear to Merlin if you don't stop messing about I will not sleep with you for a month." A deep chuckle rumbled through his chest, it caused the coil in her abdomen to tighten, only frustrating her more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His head lifted from her chest, traveling upwards toward her ear, his tongue lightly tracing the shell of it. "I'm not sure you could actually follow through on that threat, Gin." He whispered huskily, his breath fanning across her neck causing another shiver to make its way down her spine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You wanna test that theory?" She moved to meet his gaze, raising an eyebrow in challenge. She could almost see him weighing the risks in his head and deciding if he should really call her on her bluff; she </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>quite competitive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry must have decided not to because not even a moment later he slotted his lips against hers in a searing embrace. His deft movements along her clit released fireworks through her system. Circling it one, two more times, he moved and traced her entrance, before he inserted a digit into her core.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slid in a second finger and stroked her walls firmly, creating beautiful sensations that brought her closer and closer to her release. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her arousal was hitting a fever pitch, the slip of his fingers making her feel dizzy. His thumb began to circle her nub, and she fell over the edge. Ginny's walls began shuddering around his hand. He helped her ride out her orgasm, gently lightening the pressure as it came to end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry removed his fingers, rinsing them in the warm stream of water. She removed her hand from the edge of the shelf and placed it on his shoulder, hooking a leg around his hip in one smooth motion.  Harry’s hands splayed across her thigh, holding it tightly against his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rubbed her center along the tip of his penis, causing his hips to stutter against her own. His other hand came to rest along the back of her other thigh, she jumped slightly, crossing her ankles behind his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pinned her to the wall with his groin. She leveraged herself against his shoulder with one arm, using her other hand she aligned his length with her opening and sank down on his erection slowly. Harry growled as she was filled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They didn't move for a moment, allowing them both to adjust to the feeling. They broke the kiss, both breathing heavily into the steamy air. Ginny locked eyes with Harry, and the hungry look in his eyes sent warmth straight to her core. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave him a short nod, and he set an unforgiving pace. Every time he pushed in, she savored the stretching feeling, alighting parts of her that had her eyes rolling back. Leaning forward, she caught his lips, trying to anchor herself to something physical. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The languid motion of their hips pushed her harder against the wall, and Ginny thrived at the feeling of the tiles imprinting along with her shoulder blades. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry moved a hand from her thigh and she began to slip down his damp body. He gave a rougher thrust hitting deeper inside of her, Ginny tightened her legs around his hips; the action stopping her slide. She could hear the low rumble of a growl come from her husband, the sound fanning the flames even more, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His thumb caressed her nub, and a moan ripped its way from her lips. The sensations became almost too much for her, breaking the kiss as she tumbled over the edge once more. Her walls fluttered, and her head came to rest on the wall behind her once more. Her breathing coming in ragged gasps, Hary slowed his attention on her clit, which Ginny was thankful for, as it became more and more sensitive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mind was completely fogged, all she could focus on was the wonderful feeling of his member stretching her in delicious ways, keeping the coil in her abdomen taut. His thumb fully stopped; it rested lightly on her bundle of nerves. He leaned forward, his breath ghosting across the shell of her ear, her skin prickling pleasantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s hips paused, “You are absolutely stunning when you come, Gin,” He rasped. His tone had anticipation flowing through her veins, making the light pressure of his touch all the more maddening. “Think you got one more in you?” She did not have a chance to answer before his thrusts resumed, rougher than before and oh, so gratifying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pressure on her nub increased, the dizzying circles only furthering to set her skin ablaze. His lips traveled south, taking a hardened nipple between them, and Ginny felt like she was going to combust, the sensations pushing her closer and closer to relief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s rhythm became uneven, and she knew he was getting close. Ginny knew she was probably not far behind if the trembling muscles along the inner portion of her thighs were any indication. His fingers danced a more frenzied pace across her clit and labia, and the coil in her abdomen was ready to snap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kissed his way back up her neck, along her jaw, till his lips landed on her own. Her control slipped further away with each undulation of his hips. She nipped at his bottom lip, she heard a short raspy laugh escape his throat that had Ginny’s thighs clenching, bringing their bodies impossibly closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come, for me,” Harry murmured against her lips, the last push she needed before her walls were shuddering around his length, and her mouth opened with a soundless moan. His hips rolled once, twice, thrice more before his head fell to her shoulder, and praises and nonsense came tumbling from his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hips stalled, and they stayed curled around one another as they came back to the world around them. As Ginny’s breathing started to slow, she noticed the steady stream of water pounding along her body. The warmth of the water soothed her sensitive nerves and the calming sound of it hitting the floor of the stall mingled with the distant radio, now playing some other singer she’s heard her mum listen to at home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny tangled a hand into Harry’s wet curls, massaging his scalp gently; the ghost of his lips gently pressing a kiss to her shoulder had her heart swelling. She trailed a hand down, splaying her fingers across his chest above his heart. The erratic beating brought a small smile to her lips as she continued her ministrations amongst his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once both their breathing settled, Harry lifted his head, sliding out of her center, he helped her balance as she got used to the feeling of standing on her own two legs. She hadn’t realized how sore she had become from the game before. Now fully sated she could feel the exhaustion sinking in, and the excitement of spending the night with her teammates had become all but non-existent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Ginny felt more steady, Harry’s hands fell from her hips, one moved upwards and cupped her cheek, holding her stare. He had the soft look in his eyes she’d catch on his face from time to time when he thought she wasn’t looking. Her insides were turning slowly to mush as she got the full brunt of the tender gaze. He closed the gap between them, catching her lips in an affectionate embrace. “I love you,” his dulcet whisper filled the tiny amount of space between them. The sound caused her smile to morph into a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, you love me? That’s so embarrassing,” Ginny teased and pushed him gently away with the hand still resting on his chest. His smile grew mischievous at her barb. Knowing all too well what Harry was like,  she attempted to put some distance between them, but his hand shot out and caught hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trust me I know,” He rolled his eyes as he spoke. Harry tugged on their joined hands, and she let him pull her closer. “I’ve been trying to stop for years, sadly...I think I’ll always love you.” His arms wrapped around the small of her back, pulling her flush against his chest. “It’s a bit pathetic if I’m being honest with myself.” He spoke into her hair, his arms tightening around her waist and hers trapped between their wet bodies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny jumped and pushed away from him as his fingers began to assault her sides. She laughed as she tried knocking his hands away from her to escape the onslaught of unwanted tickling. After another attempt to push away she slipped, and his hands tightened before she could even respond to the loss of coordination. He helped to steady her, their wide eyes meeting as her heart rate began to slow back down again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can see why you play a sport on a broom. You obviously can’t be trusted on your feet.” His smirk was back, and it had Ginny rolling her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prat,” She whispered, before turning to the shelf that housed the shampoo and conditioner the team provided.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that?” The cheek in his voice brought a smile to her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny plucked the bottle of shampoo from the shelf and turned toward her husband. “Oh, nothing. Don’t worry your pretty little head over it.” She leaned the top of the nozzle toward him, offering some of the gel like substance. He stuck out his hand, palm up, and she squirted some into his hand, before doing the same to her own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She went about her normal shower routine, used to working around the extra body, showering being most of the alone time they shared lately with their conflicting schedules. Ginny closed her eyes, letting the warm water cascade through her hair, rinsing out any of the conditioner she had left in her mane. She stepped out of the stream, giving Harry better access as he washed the last of the body wash from his skin. She couldn’t help but follow the water’s path down his body, as it brought the last vestiges of soap down his chest and stomach before reaching his groin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gin,” Her eyes snapped up to his squinted eyes, “If you keep you keep looking at me like that you’re not gonna make it to Carys’s.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I’m okay with not going out with the team.” She raised an eyebrow in a challenge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you’d love to skip and go home.” He slowly clossed the space between them as he spoke, “I’d love to show you how proud I am of your playing today. I couldn’t keep my eyes off of you.” Their lips were a hairsbreadth apart, and Ginny’s eyes fluttered closed, waiting for him to close that last bit of distance. She imagined him showing her exactly how proud he was, his messy curls buried between her legs. “Too bad Gwenog would spear me for keeping her star chaser from a proper team celebration.” Her eyes opened just in time to spot the evil smile before he unceremoniously opened the curtain keeping them hidden from the rest of the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cold air rushed in, causing her hair to stay on end, and a chill to run up her spine. She gasped at the drop in temperature, crossing her arms across her chest in an attempt to conserve body heat. Harry’s laugh trailed behind him as he headed toward his discarded clothes, and Ginny lowered her eyebrows in annoyance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry picked up his wand waving it towards himself, before drying her off and sending a heating charm toward her with a couple of flicks of his wrist. She sent him a grateful look, before going into her cupboard and pulling out the clothes she packed for the evening, and placing the belongings that she’d leave behind into the small storage compartment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Ginny finished pulling her shirt over her head she felt a familiar pair of arms settle around her middle. She hugged her arms around his, and felt him nose through her hair, and lightly press his lips to the nape of her neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Ginny said fondly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.” She could hear the smile in Harry’s voice, and it made her feel infinitesimally lighter. “Stay safe tonight, I’ll see you when you get home.” He kissed the top of her head before loosening his hold on her. She turned toward him and laced her fingers through his. Harry took the bag resting near her feet, throwing it over his far shoulder before heading toward the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny fished her wand from her pocket, shooting a spell in the general direction of the radio, silencing the muggle love ballad crooning through its speakers. She stuck her wand back in the extended pocket of her jeans, as they exited toward the apparition point for players. Both looking forward to later that night, when they could spend some much needed alone time together. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>